Si Puedes Sentir
by Beautiful-Neko
Summary: ¿Qué tal si todos creyeran que no puedes sentir? ¿qué pasaría si tu llegas a creerlo también?. Esta pareja tendra que reencontrarse para poder redescubrir sus sentimientos,pero...¿Y si ya fuera demaciado tarde?
1. Un triste adios

Desde hace bastante tiempo sabía que esto pasaría. Ya hace mucho pude predecir, mirando aquellos tétricos ojos color miel, que él seria quien me apartaría de la razón de mi existencia; de la luz de mis ojos; de la persona por la cual yo existo; del amor de mi vida.

Lo que nunca imagine es que estaría presente en el momento en que mi amado escapaba de la aldea y corría a los brazos de esa vil serpiente, cegado por el odio y el rencor. Sí, cegado era la palabra para describir a mi pobre Sasuke, porque yo bien sabia que él no era así porque quería. Todo era culpa de aquella maldita situación en la que lo había puesto su hermano, o al menos eso creía yo en esa época….

Y ahí me encontraba. En aquella noche de verano, aunque por dentro era un crudo invierno para mí.

-No te vayas-le rogué, clamando porque no destrozara mi corazón ya hecho pedazos. Podía sentir un vacio muy dentro mío-

-……

-puedo ayudarte con tu venganza...o si no puedes quedarte entonces llévame contigo- _"Solo. Maldita sea, ¿por qué siempre tienes que creer que estas solo?"_-

-…

-¿por qué? ¡¿Por qué nunca dices nada?!-le grite-

-¿por qué debería decir algo?-espetaste con tu voz fría como el invierno. "_Siempre usas esa voz conmigo…"- _

-Sasuke-kun, yo te amo!-_"ya está. Ya lo dije". _Esté era el último argumento que me quedaba y…dudaba mucho que tuviera un efecto en ti, siquiera un poco.-

De repente, ya te encontrabas detrás de mí. Podía sentir tu gélido aliento recorrer mi nuca, erizando cada centímetro de piel a su paso. _"solo tu causas este efecto en mi"_. Cerré los ojos fuertemente, temiéndome lo que se me venía encima; Y no le temía al dolor físico, no. Yo podía con eso. Con lo que no iba a poder jamás era con la tortura emocional que estabas a punto de causarme.

-Gracias-dijiste en lo que fue apenas un susurro-

Y de repente la oscuridad se me vino encima. _"¿Por qué?"._

**------TRES AÑOS DESPUES--------**

Ya nada era igual desde ya no estás. Ni la aldea, ni el equipo 7, "¿puedes creer que hasta intentaron remplazarte?"; con un chico llamado Sai. Él es muy parecido a ti físicamente, pero por dentro son completamente diferentes. Él todavía no sabe ni sentir, y yo se que tu si sabes, aunque todos intenten convencerme de lo contrario. Yo sé que si puedes sentir.

Tampoco yo eh sido la misma desde que te fuiste. Naruto vive preocupándose por mí. Cree que no como ni duermo lo suficiente. Tampoco cree que sociabilice lo suficiente. A decir verdad, hace ya mucho que no sé ni me interesa saber de nadie que no sean Kakashi o Naruto. O tú.

Pobres de ellos. Me siento fatal por lo que estoy a punto de hacerles. Pero ya no puedo seguir más así. Y tampoco puedo seguir aquí.

Es ya muy tarde en la noche. Eh hecho una pequeña parada en la casa de Kakashi, y asegurándome de que estuviera bien dormido le eh dejado una carta bajo su almohada.

Ahora me encuentro en el departamento de Naruto. Él está dormido. Sé que no debo alargar ya más el momento…pero quizá sea la última vez que lo vea. No quiero pensar en eso ya.

Con mucha delicadeza para no despertarlo deposito un beso en su frente. Por un momento creí verlo sonreír. _"Adiós Naruto. Lo siento"._

A toda velocidad ahora me dirijo hacia la salida de la villa. Creo…Si, ya estoy fuera. Unos cuantos minutos más tarde ya estoy bien lejos de Konoha, más no pienso detenerme aunque no se tampoco hacia donde me dirijo.

Ah comenzado a llover, y casi no se puede ver nada en la oscuridad. Apenas pude distinguir una sombra negra antes de chocar con ella y que la oscuridad volviera a cubrirme nuevamente. _"Otra vez la oscuridad"_.

Luego de lo que a mí me parecieron horas, fui capaz de abrir los ojos; distinguiendo pocos segundos después unos ojos rojos que me miraban incesantemente. En ese momento, aun tendida en el suelo, solo una palabra se cruzó por la mente.

-¿Sasuke?

-No…

**CONTINUARA…..**


	2. Buscando algo que no se bien que es

_-¿Sasuke?_

_-No…_

Podía sentir con todavía la cabeza me daba vueltas y mi voz salía con mucho esfuerzo, y como me dolía cada musculo de mi atrofiado cuerpo. Todo producto de mi reciente desmayo. Me refregué cansadamente los ojos, tratando de enfocar con la vista a aquel sujeto al que había confundido con Sasuke. La verdad es que no había visto tan mal. Era casi idéntico a Sasuke. Solo que un poco más alto, con el cabello más largo y unas extensas ojeras que enmarcaban sus ojos. Su voz también era mucho más grave y fría que la de Sasuke.

-¿quién eres?-atine a decir con la voz cansina y débil-

-¿quién eres tú?- me contesto-

-yo pregunte primero-le pique molesta-

-¿acaso importa?

-no, la verdad que no-dije restándole importancia al asunto tratando de incorporarme, ya que aun permanecía en el suelo con aquel sujeto sentado a mi lado.- ¿al menos puedes decirme cómo es que llegue aquí?

-te desmayaste. Llovía y te traje aquí-dijo sin siquiera preocuparse un poco. -

Recién en ese momento pude notar que nos encontrábamos en una cueva y que afuera llovía fuertemente.

-Bueno, gracias pero ya me tengo que ir-dije incorporándome pesadamente. Él me imitó-

-¿A dónde vas?

-¿acaso importa?-dije imitando su tono despreocupado-

-No. Haya tú.

Había algo en ese hombre que me daba mala espina. Estar con él me daba una sensación de que algo estaba a punto de cambiar. Como si me hubiera encontrado con una parte de mi destino. Algo realmente importante._ "Tonterías" _pensé. Mi imaginación debía estarme jugando algún truco. Decidí apartar la mirada de aquel sujeto y comenzar a abandonar esa oscura cueva.

-Pero no sobrevivirás mucho tiempo ahí a fuera con esta tormenta-acoto de repente-

- ja! No me creas tan débil. Se cuidarme perfectamente sola.

-No. Incluso en esta oscuridad puedo notar lo delgado y frágil que es tu cuerpo-dijo sin siquiera dudar de que eso pudiera ser verdad-

Él tenía razón. Aun siendo un completo extraño podía notar lo frágil y debilitado que esta mi cuerpo. _"débil"_. Ese siempre había sido mi problema. Ser tan débil. Si fuera más fuerte no me habría desmayado como lo hice; Si fuera más fuerte no seguiría siendo una simple chunnin; si fuera más fuerte podría proteger a Kakashi y a Naruto y a…._Sasuke_. ¡Si fuera más fuerte él me hubiera llevado él!

Lagrimas de impotencia comenzaron a correr por mi rostro. Aun agachando mi rostro y aun con la poca luz que había en ese lugar él pudo notarlo.

-¿Qué buscas?-me preguntó-

En ese momento entendí que después de todo Sasuke y yo no éramos tan diferentes. De cierto modo, ambos buscábamos lo mismo.

-poder-le conteste secamente-

-entonces ven conmigo

Por alguna razón decidí seguirlo. Sentí que él realmente podía darme lo que tanto buscaba. Él podía hacerme fuerte; Sin saber bien en lo que me estaba metiendo…

-¿cómo te llamas?-preguntó-

-¿Acaso importa?-le imite. No quería darle mi nombre a alguien que apenas conocía, y que me provocaba las sensaciones que él me provocaba-

-No. No por ahora

-¿Y tú?

-Itachi. Itachi Uchiha

-¿Uchiha….

**CONTINUARA……**


End file.
